uno más uno es igual a ¿Tres?
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Él es un shinigami, sabe que no es igual a otros chicos, sabe que su cuerpo tiene caracteristicas distintas, pero aun ahí algo que no sabe ¿Desde cuando uno y uno son tres? ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI KIDSTAR y MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Una escena inusual tenia lugar en aquella ciudad, solamente las paredes y la cama serian testigos de aquella noche de pasion y entrega, dos amantes... no, más que eso, no solo amantes, amante solo es con quien tienes sexo, ellos no se sentian asi, en verdad se amaban.

El de pelo azul tiro del otro hacia la cama, arrojandolo con un poco de violencia, pero no era su culpa ¿Quien le habia dicho a Kid que se viera tan sexy?

Black Star comenzo a desvestirlo con velocidad inhumana, pero antes de terminar de desabrochar sus pantalones, las manos de porcelana de su pareja lo tomaron de las muñecas. Al levantar la vista vio a Kid bastante sonrojado

-Te... te amo, Black Star- pronuncio con pena, intentando esconder su rostro, el peliazul sonrio y se acerco a su oido, lamio el lobulo suavemente y luego dejo un camino humedo de besos hasta su boca

-Te amo- repitio rosando sus labios con los de el ojiambar antes de comenzar a morder su cuello dejando marcas rojizas por ahí donde pasaban sus labios -Eres mio

Comenzo a bajar por el pecho de Kid, deteniendose en sus pezones rosados, lamiendo, mordiendo, arrancandole gemidos del más intenso placer, y aun no llegaban a lo mejor. Black Star abrio los ojos algo sorprendido cuando las manos de Kid intentaron quitarle su playera sin mucho exito, así que fue el mismo el que se la quito, justo antes de que Kid lo jalara, exigiendole un nuevo beso.

La ropa quedo esparcida en algun sitio de la gran habitacio de Kid. El ninja lucho por contener una emorragia nasal al fijar su vista en el, ya desnudo, shinigami. Black Star no perdio tiempo y en poco rato habia entrado en Kid, sin duda una sensacion increible.

La noche les duro poco, la nocion del tiempo se habia desvanecido. Al llegar al climax, en la tercera o cuarta ronda, entrelazaron sus manos, gritando el nombre del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿B-black Star?- pregunto confundido Kid al ver al chico que descansaba a su lado. Sentia algo rodeandolo y al levantar la sabana no solo se dio cuenta de que eran los brazos del peliazul, si no tambien, de que ambos estaban desnudos por completo.

-Kiddo- Black Star se removio ligeramente, y solto un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y besarlo dulcemente -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Q-qué hicimos anoche?- Se oia algo nervioso, su pareja sonrio con picardia antes de murmurar algo en su oido -Por Dios, dime que no es verdad

Lo miro extrañado antes de que el azabache saliera de la cama y se pusiera algo de ropa encima.

.

.

.

.

.

Entro sin que se diera cuenta tas de él a la Death Room, y una vez ahí se oculto en un sitio desde donde podia ver y oir todo ¿Porque Kid habia huido así?

Holi Holi Kid-kun - Saludo animado de alcalde shinigami

-P-padre, yo... bueno... sabes que salgo con Black Sta ¿no?

-Claro que lo se, ¿por que la...?- Shinigami-sama parecio caer en cuenta de algo repentinamente y miro serio a su hijo -Aun no me has convertido en abuelo ¿o si?

¡¿QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICABA ESO?!

* * *

**Bien gente de internet, ante la peticion de un fic mpreg decidi escribir esta cosa, probablemente cuente con dos o cuatro capitulos, depende de que tan inspirada este.**

**Lamento que no hubiera lemon, pero no crei de buen gusto empezar el fic con gemidos de uke violado ***inserte audio*** Ademas acabo de leer un fic todo melozo y romantico y no me llegaba la inspiracion para un buen lemon**

**Espero que les guste y sientanse libres de arrojar tomates pero no olviden dejar un review ¿Si?**

_**¿Opina? **_


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir Shinigami-sama?

¿Cómo que abuelo?

-Kid- continuo con un tono severo -Tú sabes muy bien que sucede en estos casos, sabes bastante bien que...

-¡LO SE, LO SE! Pero, pensé que existía una posibilidad de que...

-Al ser un shinigami no importa que tu anatomía sea masculina, sabes que aun asi tienes "esa" característica y es inevitable una vez que lo hiciste

-¡¿De Qué Están Hablando?!- interrumpio el ninja desesperado por la "comunicación en clave" que mantenía Kid con su padre

-¡B-black Star!

-Uh, Kiddo, creo que será mejor que le cuentes. Bye Bye~

Y los saco de un empujon de la Death Room.

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

-¿C-como q-qué padres?

-Si, por eso yo no... no quería... t-tener sexo

-¡¿Y porque no me dijiste antes?!

-¡Por que no quería que me dejaras!- Las lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos -Pense que... que me dejarías si te decia

-¡Estas loco! Kid, yo ni muerto te dejaría- lo abrazo con ternura -P-pero...

-Mira, como shinigami yo... tengo la capacidad de... bueno... ya sabes

-Si, entonces... ¿Cómo le pondremos?

Su sonrisa contagio a Kid que también formo una timida sonrisa, respiro el aroma tan especial de su novio y le respondio

-No se, ¿alguna sugerencia?

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

-Entonces ¿Todo bien?

-Si padre, se lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé

-Bueno, me alegra saber que mi Kiddo esta con un chico responsable. Ahora, creo que deberías dejar de tomar misiones un tiempo- sugirió el Dios de la muerte a su hijo, el cual solo asintió -Después de todo, ahora tienes que cuidarte bastante bien, no puedes dejar que te golpeen o cosas asi durante una misión.

-Entiendo- unos gritos se escucharon desde fuera de la Death Room

-¡Kiddo! ¿Dónde estas?- El peliazul entro en la sala y se acerco a Kid, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. -¿Que hay Shinigami?

Shinigami-sama lo miro con algo de fastidio, ese chico había comenzado a omitir el "Sama" desde hace mucho.

-Black Star-kun, creo que tu también deberías dejar las misíones un tiempo

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Porque TÚ tienes que cuidar de mi hijo- El ojiambar se sentía incomodo ante cada palabra de su padre y el presentimiento de que tendría que regresar a casa con un Black Star enfadado e insoportable.

-Kid sabe cuidarse solo- respondió con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

-Black Star, no tienes opción, si no estas dispuesto a dejar de lado unas cuantas misiones que yo mismo me encargaría de justificarte para que las repongas luego puedes tomar tus cosas, salir de mi casa- desde unas semanas atrás Black Star estaba casi instalado de forma permanente en la mansión Gallow -Y tomar misiónes que sabes que no completaras mientras yo cuido a Kiddo

Kid estaba rojo como un tomate, Black Star miraba rencoroso a Shinigami-sama y este ultimo mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Solo yo puedo cuidar a Kiddo- se rindió al fin y tomo la mano de Kid arrastrándolo fuera de la Death Room.

* * *

**Se que es corto, pero pienso hacerlo así, capítulos cortos y lindos, seria mi primera vez (no, no de "eso")**

**Siempre meto sexo salvaje tarde o temprano, o tragedias, o palabrotas etc., etc. (el sexo esta en otra pagina)**

**Bueno, el caso es que me quiero empezar en cosas más "Inocentes" así que espero disfruten de esta cosa que me he dignado a llamar fanfic**

**¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLU GENTE MOSHA (?) DE INTERNET, MIS EXCUSAS LAS DEJARE AL FINAL, AHORA SOLO LEAN :D**

* * *

-Kiddo, eres tan lindo~

-Cállate y tráeme una barra de chocolate ¿Quieres?

-bueno, eso ya es más normal- Black Star rió por lo bajo y se acerco a la cocina de la mansión, mientras Kid veía televisión, acariciando su, ya nada plano, vientre.

Su cuarto mes de embarazo estaba por terminar, con ello probablemente los incómodos antojos desaparecerían, o al menos disminuirían, aunque aun sentía la maldita necesidad de comer chocolate en horarios extraños.

Al menos ya no despertaba a su pareja a media noche porque sentía ganas de comer un pedazo de pizza vegetariana y un batido de mango.

-Ten- el peliazul entrego la golosina y se sentó a su lado, acariciando él también el vientre de su pareja

-Me haces cosquillas- Kid soltó una risita y beso a Black Star en los labios, bastante feliz.

-¡Apuesto a que serán tan increíbles como yo! ¡Kyajajaja!- alardeo el futuro padre sobre sus pequeños. Habia sido cerca de la quinta semana que habían averiguado que, al parecer, no seria un solo bebé, sino un par de adorables gemelos.

-Ya lo creo- en el justo momento en que termino su frase su padre aparecio en el espejo de la sala

-Holi Holi~ Kiddo-kun

-oh, Padre ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, para nada, solo queria saber como estaba mi hijo y mis nietecitos, por cierto, los chicos mandan saludos~

Todos sus amigos estaban informados del hecho, y aunque al principio se les hizo extraño pensar en el shinigami como una "mamá", casi todos terminaron tomándolo bien, menos, claro esta, Chrona, la cual no sabia lidiar con ello.

-Gracias Padre, por cierto ¿como están las chicas?- Liz y Patty se habían mudado temporalmente con Tsubaki, y le habían prometido a su técnico que para no perder el excelente ritmo de recolección que llevaban, tomarían las misiones que pudieran.

-Bien, en lo que cabe- se vio a Spirit entrar a la Death Room, su padre se despidió y volvió a dejar solos a los chicos

-jeje, Hasta tú padre esta emocionado con ellos

-Claro que si- solto una risita y volvio a juntar sus labios con los de Black Star.

En su vida jamás imagino una situación como esa, y mucho menos la enorme felicidad que le traería el saber que podía formar una familia con ese chico, y poder tener dos hermosos niños que, en unos meses más, se volverían la luz de su vida.

-Alexy- murmuro de pronto

-¿Uh?

-¿No estaria bien que uno de ellos se llame Alexy? Es un nombre lindo

-Bueno, si así lo quieres, mi Kiddo. Solo falta pensar en otro nombre

-Dark Star

-Vaya, piensas rapido

-Más que tú- se burló de Black Star y dejo que este lo abrazara con ternura.

-Si eso es lo que dices ¿como es que no has encontrado un buen departamento? ¿Eh?

-Todavia tenemos unos meses más- ...y la tarde se convirtió en una apasionada sesión de besos y caricias de la que Black Star se arrepintió al recordar el estado de Kid. sin duda necesitaba una buena ducha fria.

* * *

**GENTE!**

**NO VENDRE CON MAYOR EXCUSA QUE EL QUE NO TENIA INSPIRACION, SIMPLEMENTE DEJE QUE ME ABSORVIERAN OTROS FICS Y OLVIDE ESTE, ADEMÁS NO SABIA COMO ESCRIBIR CORRECTAMENTE LO QUE QUERIA, PERO LEI "_MARLEY Y YO" _Y LA INSPIRACION LLEGO A MI :DDDD**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**¿MERESCO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul y Maka se sentían bastante desafortunados el día en que Black Star les había presumido su "hazaña" con Kid. Gritando por todo su departamento rebosante de energía cuando se entero que seria "papá". Luego estaba el drama de Kid el día que Maka decidió visitarlos y se toparon con jarrones y cojines, incluso una silla, volando por el aire con objetivo a Black Star

-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota más que idiota!- había gritado con lagrimillas en sus ojitos, cogiendo un nuevo cojin para usar de proyectil, dando por accidente en el rostro de Soul, cuando había intentado calmarlo. Sus tres meces de embarazo, se hacían notar.

Maka había corrido hacia Kid, esquivando correctamente dos cojines y un jarrón, aunque a Black Star le impactaron de lleno en la cara, dejándolo tirado en el piso, fue entonces que Kid se calmo, e ignorando a Maka olímpicamente había corrido junto a su pareja semiconsciente, intentando reanimarlo. Entonces se percato de la presencia de otros otros dos

-¡Soul, Maka! Lo siento, ¿quieren algo de agua?- pregunto como si nada, ellos solo negaron nerviosos y salieron de la mansión.

Aunque nada se comparaba a ese momento, ese justo momento en que tenían que tener casi atado a Black Star.

El chico estaba tan nervioso que parecía apunto de explotar, aunque no era para menos, después de todo, sus pequeños gemelos estaban por nacer. Quería estar con Kid, quería verlos lo más pronto posible.

Soul lo retenia mientras Maka hablaba con una enfermera.

-Puedes ir ya, Black- ni había acabado de hablar cuando ya había salido corriendo.

Al llegar al cuarto se detuvo abruptamente. Abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Kid con dos pequeños bultitos en brazos.

-Kiddo- el nombrado le sonrió con cariño, y cuando se acerco le sugirió cargar a alguno de los dos. Black Star tomo al de la derecha

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto al ver un lasito azul en su muñeca, junto a la pulsera de hospital

-Oh, tomaste a Drak Star- el peliazul arqueo la ceja -Pense que te gustaría que así se llamara el mayor, solo unos minutos pero mayor al fin y al cabo.

Ambos rieron y pasaron un par de minutos en un agradable silencio, hasta que alguien más toco a la puerta y entro. Maka y Soul entraron. Ella soltó un leve chillido de emoción y miro a los niños casi con adoración.

De mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas, los niños eran una verdadera ternura.

Poco después llegaron los demás y todos terminaron casi enamorados de las pequeñas criaturitas.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos Maka- dijo Soul algo hastiado -Parece que fueran tus hijos

-Es que... ¡SON TAN TIERNOS!

-Dios, contrólate ¿quieres?

-¿Viste bien a Alexy? es adorable

-¿como sabes que es él? Son iguales.

-Solo lo se

-ya no discuto contigo

.

.

.

.

-¡A-apretó mi mano!- Kid rió ante la reacción de su pareja. Ya en el departamento que habían conseguido, perfecto para cuatro o cinco personas, pues Kid no quería que viviesen en la gran mansión, pues pensó que se sentirían demasiado solitarios en un lugar tan grande. Los bebes solo dormían, y mientras Black Star jugaba con la manita de uno de ellos, este la cerro, atrapando su dedo índice.

Kid pensó que había sido muy afortunado al olvidarle mencionar esa pequeña cualidad de su cuerpo a Black Star.

Se sentaron en el sofá, hasta que él se quedo dormido en brazos de su amante.

* * *

-¡Dark Star-kun!- grito un peliazul de ojos dorados al chico frente a él.

-Cálmate Alexy, eres tan aburrido como Kid- a el no le gustaba llamarlos "padres"

Los gemelos Death habían perdido su encanto. Las mejillas regordetas habían sido remplazadas por las facciones de Kid, mientras que su estatura era la de Black Star a su edad.

Con catorce años, el mayor había obtenido las tres líneas sanzu pintadas en su cabello, lo cual obviamente le desagradaba a Kid, pues sus hijos ya no eran simétricos. Alexy, en cambio, había obtenido toda la actitud del pelinegro. Ambos tenían el cabello azul profundo y ojos dorados, su piel era una mezcla de tonos.

Listos para entrar en Shibuen, Dark Star presumía ante todos su "increíble" fuerza, que a pesar de ser la de un shinigami, no era mucha. Era tan parecido a Black Star...

Alexy siempre serio y calculador, tan parecido a Kid...

De pronto el ninja apareció tras ellos y los levanto con facilidad.

-¡Bájame!- chillo Alexy

-jajaja, eso era lo mismo que gritaba Kid cuando lo abrazaba- volvió a dejarlos en el piso y su pareja salio del departamento

-Vamos, o llegaran tarde a su primer día, casi son las ocho

-¡Les mostrare quien es el mejor!

-Con permiso, padres.

Caminaron a Shibusen, Kid sonrió y Black paso su brazo por la cintura del shinigami, entonces, este hablo

-Hey Black

-¿mmm?

Puso la mano en su vientre y lo beso en la mejilla

-¿Que te parecería un tercero?

* * *

**¿LES HA GUSTADO? **

**OJALA SI. ESTE HA SIDO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE ME HA COSTADO LA MITAD DE MI CEREBRO xD**

**SIENTO MUCHO SI NO ME HA QUEDADO COMO ESPERABAN, PERO BUENO, NO SOY NADIE PARA PONERLOS A LEER LAS DESGRACIAS (?) DE MI VIDA**

**NEGUMI-CHAN LES DESEA BUENAS NOCHES/ DIAS O LO QUE SEA xD**

**¿REVIEW?**


End file.
